


The gift

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, M/M, Other, and i said so, because its christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time with the pack.  The one where Derek manages to out-sneak Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tags from [ this post ](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com/post/95760378286)

It was three days until Christmas when Stiles’ present finally arrived. Derek was getting nervous that it wasn’t going to make it in time, but he couldn’t leave it laying around the loft. Or hidden around the loft for that matter, that boy had a nose like werewolf and the curiosity of cat.

Throughout the last week, the pack had been over every night adding their own personal touches to the loft after Derek mentioned that he wasn’t going to decorate. The truth is, Derek loved Christmas - or he used to when he had family to spend it with. While salvaging after the fire, he found the pile of ashes in the attic where his mother’s beloved decorations used to be stored, just one more thing he lost in the fire, one more thing he never felt the urge to replace.

Sliding Erica’s mini Christmas tree to the end of the table, Derek lays out the least offensive wrapping paper he could find on top of the garish red table cloth emblazoned with tiny images of the Grinch. Scott and Stiles’ had laughed for hours at the look on his face when they showed him their contribution to the festivity.

He places the box in the middle of paper to size out how big a piece he needs to cut. Laura used to mock him relentlessly for his need to wrap presents perfectly, but Cora always sat near by, eager to rip the paper off of the presents he’d wrapped earlier but deemed unworthy of being placed under the tree. Smiling to himself, he just picked up the scissors when he heard someone outside the door. Stiles had been sneaking around ever since the first wrapped present showed up at the loft, challenging Derek that he would find his present before he got a chance to wrap it.

Using every ounce of werewolf speed he had, Derek grabbed his wrapping supplies and Stiles’ present, cramming them into the nearest cupboard, wincing as he bent the roll of wrapping paper. He just shut the door just as Stiles burst into the loft.

"AHA! I caught you….. doing nothing." Stiles face fell as soon as he realized he didn’t catch Derek red handed with his gift. 

"No, not nothing. Making some cocoa, want some?" Grabbing two mugs from dish rack and two packs of cocoa from the box on the counter. Thank god he didn’t have to open any cupboards.

Stiles sat down at the table, admiring the tinsel wreath over the sink Isaac hung the night before. “Only if it comes with mini marshmallows.”

"Of course," Derek replies, emptying the packets into the mugs. "Training must be paying off, I didn’t even hear you until you got almost to the door this time. A couple more gift giving holidays and you’ll be able to-"

"Derek. What’s this?"

Derek turns around to see Stiles spinning a roll of scotch tape on his index finger. Oh, crap. How could he forget the tape?

"Derek," Stiles gets up from the table, crossing the small space to stand in front of him. "What were you doing with the tape?"

"Nothing." Derek tried not to let his nervousness show. Stiles might not have werewolf hearing to detect a lie, but after 8 months together, he was getting pretty good at reading Derek. "Allison and Lydia must have left it out last night after putting up more decorations." It wasn’t exactly a lie, they had tried to use the tape, but it didn’t work like they had planned.

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the older man. ”Nice try, but the only new decoration I see is that monstrosity of a wreath over the sink.”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yea, because tape doesn’t stick to brick, just like I told them it wouldn’t. They are supposed to come back tomorrow to try something else.” Also true, as if the loft needed more Christmas decor. He already wasn’t looking forward to his next electric bill because of all the lights the pack put up and demanded be plugged in unless he was sleeping. Derek crossed his arms, sighing.

Stiles’ eyes softened, no longer inquisitive, but slightly humored. ”Oh, is the Christmas spirit getting to be too much for the sourwolf?” 

Getting an idea, Derek looped his arms around the younger man’s waist, pulling Stiles flush against him. ”Maybe you can help distract me.” Grinding his hips against against Stiles’, Derek kisses him, almost sighing with relief when he takes the bait and kisses him back. With the pack over every night this week, its been awhile since Derek and Stiles had some time alone, so things start heating up pretty quickly. Derek grabs the hem of Stiles shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head and toss it on the floor. He stops to admire the way the multicolored lights reflect on Stiles’ smooth skin.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or were you actually planning on fucking me sometime soon because I’m about to come in my pants, dude."

Derek slides his hands down Stiles’ back, gripping his ass and lifting him so he can wrap his legs around his waist. He sucks at Stiles’ neck as he maneuvers them through the loft to unceremoniously drop Stiles onto the bed. ”Don’t call me ‘dude’.”

"And people think I’m the immature one in this relationship." Stiles rolls his eyes, making grabby hands at Derek. "Get down here, I’ve missed you and you are wearing too many clothes."

"But I thought you wanted me to focus on getting into the Christmas spirit?"

"I’ve got something for you to get into, now get down here!"

********

Derek woke up in the middle of the night, carefully crawling out from under Stiles to sneak across the apartment to the cupboard he had stashed his supplies in earlier. The box was fine, but he was going to have to get a new roll of paper because of the bend in the paper roll would cause wrinkles and no present wrapped by Derek Hale would have wrinkles. 

He creeps back over to the pile of approximately a million rolls of wrapping paper provided by Boyd, each one more gaudy than the next, trying to find one he deems suitable. He spots a roll towards the back he wants, but when he tries to relinquish it the rolls seem to crinkle twice as loud in the silent loft. He pauses to listen for a change in Stiles’ heartbeat, letting out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding when it was the same steady beat of sleep.

Settling for an only slightly offensive roll, Derek very carefully and very quietly wraps Stiles’ present and places it with the stack of other gifts at the end of the couch. Smirking to himself at a job well done, he crawls back in bed curling up next to Stiles to get some more sleep until morning.

********

"DEREK HALE, YOU LITTLE SNEAK!"

Derek jerks awake, sitting straight up in bed to stare bleary eyed at what appears to be an angry Stiles.

"How dare you exhaust me with mind blowing sex so that you could get up in the middle of the night to wrap my present." Stiles reaches for the newest gift on top of the pile.

"Stiles, you know the rule." Derek rubs his hand across his eyes. "No touching the presents after they have been wrapped and placed in the designated present area. You are the one that came up with the rule."

Stiles jerks his hand back. ”Only because of you werewolves and your pesky werewolf senses!” Stiles huffs and stomps into the kitchen to finish the hot cocoa Derek started the night before. Derek just chuckles as he lies back in bed. 

********

Christmas afternoon finds the loft a mess of wrapping paper as everyone tears into the presents they’d gotten one another. The present Derek got Stiles was actually a hit with the whole pack. He had searched online what seemed like forever to find a good quality, working gameboy. The games were easy, he found entire lots of those for cheap prices because no one had a game boy to play them on. 

Derek sits back, looking at the decorations of the loft and all the people sitting around him. Slowly, he realizes he can match each person with each decoration they put up, noting that no matter how different each one is, they blend together seamlessly. 

Stiles wades through the discarded wrapping paper to sit on Derek’s lap. ”You’re being more quiet than usual for us making a mess of your place.”

“Actually, I decided this is my favorite gift.”

Stiles turns to look out at the mess covering the floor. ”What, housecleaning? Is that why you love us so much? Because we’re slobs?”

"No," Derek chuckles, "because you’re family."

**Author's Note:**

> So its august and I'm writing Christmas fics???
> 
> be kind. this one was super hard for me
> 
> [ my tumblr ](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com/post/95781598476/christmas)


End file.
